Forever
by VivaMac
Summary: Roan has been put under a curse — she can never really die. She's lived more than most people, and that's because she's stuck at seventeen...forever. *BASED OFF THE ABC TV SHOW FOREVER*
1. Chapter 1

Roan sat before two of the eldest graves in the cemetery that were all the way in the back corner and picked at the grass. The headstones were chipping and the names had long since faded. The grass was brown and dying.

"I'm so sorry, mum, dad," she whispered as she stood up. Just before she passed through the cemetery gates, she mumbled, "If only I could have been there to save you."

Roan had lived in Whitechapel for as long as she could remember, she knew most of the secrets it held - including the creatures that roamed the night. One thing she'd always knew, though, was that all the drivers were terrible.

There weren't any street lights, only intersections and seemingly insane people that sped at their fastest.

And that's exactly what happened - a crazy driver driving at full speed, an intersection, and Roan.

The blue Chevy crashed into her at full speed, Roan could feel her bones snap and her teeth break apart from the force. Blood trickled from the corner of her mouth and hot gravel and glass pressed against her cheek.

Then she just...dissipated into thin air.

Roan appeared, naked, across town in the woods...again. An extra set of clothes and a Nokia cell phone was hidden inside the knot of a tree just by her.

"It's happened again," Roan said once she plugged in the number. "I need you to pick me up."

XXX

A now fully clothed Roan sat down in the front seat of her long-time friend's car. "Thank you so much for picking me up again, Evelyn."

Evelyn smiled at her. Evelyn had aged gracefully, and since she was an Earth Priestess, she aged much slower than normal people. "After all of these years of us knowing each other, you still haven't met my grandson," she chuckled.

"I still haven't met your kids, either. It's for the best, Evelyn." Roan said as they drove. "How is your grandson, anyway?"

"Oh, he's gotten into plenty of trouble. Benny's a lot like you are, actually. You'd like him...if you'd meet him, that is." Evelyn replied.

"Stop trying to guilt me into meeting him - I'll meet him when I'm ready. If I'm ready," Roan said as Evelyn pulled into her own driveway.

"At least come inside - we haven't really talked since Benny had started living with me," Evelyn pleaded.

Roan thought for a moment, and with slight hesitation and reluctance, she said a gritted "fine." Evelyn smiled and led her inside the house.

"Wow," Roan said as she sat down at the kitchen table. "After all of these years, this is the first time I've been inside your house. It looks beautiful, Evelyn."

"Thank you," Evelyn said as she handed Roan a cup of tea. "I suppose you're still hell-bent on never marrying?"

"Marriage is for the mortal," Roan said as she took a sip. "It's overrated and unnecessary."

"I'm sure you'll find your soulmate eventually, Roanna." Evelyn said with a smile.

"Don't call me that," Roan said with a smirk. "Besides, some people don't find their soulmates until after they die, and as you know, I can't."

"You'll find some way out of this curse eventually." Evelyn said.

"Is my love life the only thing you wanted to talk about?" Roan joked.

"No, but I do need to tell you something important. It's about the book. My grandson and his friends are close to finding it. In fact -"

"Grandma?" A voice called from behind the two friends. Roan turned around to see a boy around the age she seemed to be.

"Benny," Evelyn said as she stood up. "I thought you were coming home later."

"Who's this?" Benny asked.

Roan stood up and said, "Someone who is leaving, now." She looked at Evelyn with a smile. "Goodbye, Evelyn."

"Wait -" Evelyn said as Benny grabbed her arm.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Benny asked with a smile.

"Benny, this is Roan." Evelyn replied. "I'd always wanted you to meet, but we never got around to it."

"I'm an old friend," Roan whispered as she yanked her arm out of his grip.

"Well since you've meet, why don't you stay for dinner, Roan?" Evelyn asked.

XXX

"So how do you two know each other?" Benny asked as he slurped up spaghetti.

"Evelyn was my..." Roan trailed off.

"I was a friend of her parents," Evelyn said quickly.

"Was?" Benny asked, looking to his left where Roan sat.

"They died a long, long time ago." This wasn't a lie. They died over sixty years prior.

"I'm sorry," Benny mumbled. "Are you going to Whitechapel High tomorrow?"

"Um..." Roan started.

"Yes, she is. Mind showing her around?"

XOXOXO

Sorry, but my first chapters always suck. But it'll get better, I promise.

Status: UNEDITED


	2. Chapter 2

Roan's POV:

I woke up early the next morning. Dust was floating in the air. I couldn't believe Evelyn - did she know her grandson was coming home at nearly the exact time I was there? No, she couldn't have. Evelyn has been my friend for nearly a century, now. She wouldn't betray my trust like this, especially since she knew how much I didn't want to meet her grandson. I had even refused to look at pictures of the boy.

Of course I would eventually meet him. It was inevitable. I had tried to separate myself from my only friend in this entire world for the longest time - I had left Whitechapel for three years until I had decided to visit my parent's graves. I had planned on leaving soon after until I had gotten into that car accident - then of course I had to call Evelyn because she was the only person that could help in my situation.

I had gotten up from my bed around five. It was my first night staying at my old house - which I assume Evelyn had kept nice. It was a bigger house, two stories with an attic and a cellar, not including the secrets the house had. The wallpaper peeled at the top and the wooden floors creaked as it settled to my weight.

The old pictures were still hanging on the wall, dating back to the days where Whitechapel was Black's Church. The photos were black and white, fading and the edges curled up behind he glass.

Eventually, a car honked outside. I sighed. I wasn't getting out of this one, it seemed. Outside sat Evelyn's car. Behind the wheel was Benny with a couple of books sitting in his lap. He was on his phone, wildly throwing his hands about as he talked.

"Evelyn, I'm so getting you back for this..." I promised myself as I opened the front door. Benny was still talking when I got inside Evelyn's car — it was only when I slammed the door that he noticed me.

"Oh, hey! — Ethan, I've gotta go. Talk to you at school — Grandma got you some of the books for school," Benny said with a smile as he looked over to me. It went quiet for a few moments.

"Well, are you going to hand me them so I can put them in my bag?" I asked. Benny opened his mouth to say something, but he never did. I sighed, and grabbed them from his lap. Benny's face began to turn pink and he quickly pulled out of my driveway.

"S-So that's your house?" Benny stuttered as I placed the books into an old shoulder bag.

"Yeah, my parents left it to me after they died," I said. "But it's getting torn down."

"Why?" Benny asked.

"I don't know, really. I skipped town a few years ago and I just got back, " I explained. "I'll have to find a new place soon."

"Well you can stay with us!" Benny said as he pulled up to Whitechapel High.

"No!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no, no-o." I repeated, my voice getting lower with each "no."

"Why not?" Benny asked. "You and my Grandma go way back," No kidding there. "We're...well we just met and you're hot."

"I don't want to be a burden—"

"Just think about it, okay?" Benny said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. I sighed, I knew that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Fine," I said as I opened my door and got out. Oh, boy. This'll be a long day, I thought as I looked at my new school.

XXX

"-and that's where the cafeteria is. Luckily, today is Taco Tuesday. The tacos are great, especially if you put..."

I learned pretty quickly that Benny Weir did not shut up easily. He wasn't a very good tour guide - he only really stopped to flirt with girls rather frequently. He was lucky he had looks to make up for what he lacked in brains - although he did have good taste in movies and video games.

"Ethan!" Benny called out to a scrawny boy. He had shaggy hair and was a bit shorter than Benny but around the same height as myself. Benny jogged to his friend, who was with a pale boy with blonde hair. I walked a bit faster to keep up with him. So this was the boy he was talking to earlier.

"Who's this?" Ethan asked.

"Ethan, this is Roan. The girl I was telling you about." Benny explained, said the last part through gritted teeth.

"Hi," I said as I outstretched my hand. Ethan grasped it for a moment then seemed to stare off into space.

Ethan's POV

I'm surrounded by trees and wild animals. Screams of absolute terror are filling the air only meters away from me. There's a lantern in my hand, I'm dressed rather strangely — like it's the days of Black's Church.

"Stop it—" a woman's voice called out. "Get off of me!" Twigs on the ground snapped as I walked toward the voice. "Sto—" the girl's voice diminished into a gurgle and she came into my view. It was Roan, her dress was ripped to shreds and blood dripped from the corners of her mouth and a long slit ran across her throat. A man stood above her, adjusting his trousers and a knife lay on the ground next to him.

"Hey!" My mouth formed the words but a much deeper voice came out.

When I come out from my daze, Roan was looking at him strangely. "Are you okay?" She asked. Roan let go of Ethan's hand and backed away. "Benny, I'm going to go get my schedule from...wherever," Roan whispered in Benny's ear before running off.

"Benny," I said after she turned the corner. "She's not who she says she is."

XOXOXO

Yeah...this chapter sucks too XD

STATUS: UNEDITED


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan's POV:

"Ethan, what did you see?" Benny asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"We talk about it later, at your grandmother's house. Maybe she knows something she's not telling us. Have you noticed anything...strange about how they speak?" I asked him quietly.

"No," Benny said quickly. "Well..." he trailed off.

"Well, what? Benny this is important."

"It's - it's just the fact that when I asked how they knew each other, they just didn't say it immediately. And before I interrupted, they were talking about us," Benny whispered under his breath.

"What about us?" I asked him as I looked around the almost empty hall.

"I don't know, I couldn't hear them."

I sighed. "Whatever it was, we need to find out. She's not who say says,"

"Yeah, I heard that much."

"Listen -" I was cut off by the warning bell ringing. "We need to find Sarah and Erica, maybe Rory, too."

"Sarah hasn't been in town since..."

"Yeah I know," I said. "Our crappy date." Benny gave a sheepish smile. "She told me that she'd come back if I gave her a call."

"Wait!" Benny exclaimed. "I have a plan," Benny said, twiddling his fingers like a mad-man.

"At lunch," I said, shuffling off to History.

Roan's POV:

After two periods of absolute nonsense, I had come to realize that these people had failed to teach proper history. And after I was threatened with detention, I realized that no matter what I said to alter their thoughts about what happened a century ago, would be futile.

I walked into the cafeteria as I looked at the ground. When I looked up, my eyes caught Benny and Ethan, along with a blonde girl and boy, chattering intensely.

Ethan, who sat next to Benny, looked up with wide eyes. His mouth seemed to stutter a few words and hit Benny's arm. Benny looked hurt, and then looked at me.

Benny stood up quickly and ran over. "Roan!" he called with a smile. Benny approached me and ran a hand through his hair. The breath in my throat caught. Wow, I thought. He looks just like him. "Why don't you join us?"

"Oh, well." I said as I looked at my shoes. "I don't think that would be best,"

"Why not?" Benny asked, the smile being wiped from his face.

I pointed at his table. "Well, I think it's obvious you were talking about me."

"What?" Benny said as he rubbed the back of his neck. His voice gave him away, it went up three octaves as he spoke.

"Benny, you're lying," I said with a chuckle. "You voice is higher."

"N-no, no," he said, voice getting lower. Benny cleared his throat. "No,"

"Goodbye, Benny." I said as I left the cafeteria and then, the school.

A/N

Who do you think Benny looks like? Hm...Anyway, some of the episodes from the seasons will take place in this story. It'll all be random, honestly. Hope you're cool with that.

STATUS: UNEDITED


End file.
